Over
by Fiicchi
Summary: "Cerita kita selesai ketika kita mati."/"Jangan berani kau akhiri ceritamu sendiri. Karena aku belum menjadi tokoh utama di dalam ceritamu."/Happy SSFD, Blossoms!


All Naruto character(s) belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

The plot's mine

FiiFii Swe-Cho present

A SasuSaku oneshot fanfic; For SasuSaku Fans Day

.

**Over**

**.**

"_Cerita kita selesai ketika kita mati."_

.

Detik demi detik berlalu. Menit pun berubah menjadi jam. Entah sudah berapa lama gadis itu berdiam diri di taman kota. Tak ada hal lain yang dilakukannya di taman itu selain menggambar di _sketchbook _tebal miliknya. Dan entah sudah berapa sketsa yang ia gambar. Namun gadis itu tak peduli.

Jari-jari lentik gadis tersebut menari lincah di atas _sketchbook _kesayangannya. Senyum pun tergambar di paras manisnya. Gadis itu benar-benar menikmati setiap detik yang sedang berjalan saat ini.

Jam di taman tersebut menunjukan pukul setengah lima sore. Berarti sudah dua setengah jam ia menggambar di taman tersebut. Lagi-lagi ia tidak peduli. Ia sudah sangat terbuai dengan suasana taman yang menyejukan dan nyaman. Ia sudah terlalu tenggelam dalam dunianya.

Angin sore kini memainkan rambut _pink _sepunggungnya. Namun angin sore juga kini mulai menganggu kenyamanan menggambarnya, karena angin tersebut hendak menerbangkan kertas _sketchbook_nya yang sengaja ia sobek dan ia pegang sedari tadi. Gadis itu mendecih tertahan saat dirasanya angin semakin kencang berhembus. Dan benar saja, tak lama kemudian angin tersebut sukses menerbangkan kertas si gadis dan menjatuhkannya di dekat kaki seseorang yang lumayan jauh darinya. Orang tersebut memungut kertas yang baru saja jatuh di dekatnya. Gadis itu membulatkan mata terkejut. Dengan segera ia membereskan barang-barangnya dan berlari menuju orang tersebut.

Dengan sedikit terengah—karena gadis itu memang tidak suka berlari dan faktanya ia tidak terlalu jago dalam bidang olahraga, ia membungkukkan badan sembilan puluh derajat sebelum meminta dengan halus kertas miliknya. "_Etto, gomenasai. Ano, _bolehkah saya mendapatkan kertas saya kembali?"

Seorang pemuda yang sedang memperhatikan sebuah sketsa yang belum selesai itu terkejut melihat seorang gadis tiba-tiba membungkuk dan berbicara ke arahnya. Ia kemudian berdiri dan menyerahkan kertas itu kepada pemiliknya. "Hn. Ini," ujar pemuda itu.

Gadis itu tersenyum senang. Diambilnya kertas miliknya dari tangan si pemuda. "_Arigatō gozaimasu, _err—."

"Uchiha. Uchiha Sasuke."

Senyum di gadis itu bertambah lebar. "_Ne, _Uchiha-_san. _Saya Haruno. Haruno Sakura. Dan terima kasih lagi karena telah mengambilkan dan mengembalikan kertas ini."

Sasuke mengangguk. "Sama-sama."

"Er, senang bertemu denganmu, Uchiha-_san_," ujar Sakura masih dengan senyum terpampang di parasnya. "_Ano, _kalau begitu, saya pulang duluan, ya?"

Lagi, pemuda itu mengangguk. Dan gadis itu berlalu meninggalkan si pemuda setelah membungkuk dengan sopan.

.:*:.

"Haaah, Ino-_chan _menyebalkan!" sungut Sakura. Guratan kekesalan terpahat jelas di wajah manisnya. Dihempaskan tubuhnya dengan kasar di atas kursi kayu yang ada di taman kota tersebut.

Gadis itu kembali mengunjungi taman kota. Dia memang sering pergi ke taman kota jika hatinya sedang kesal, sedih, atau marah. Entah mengapa, taman kota selalu berhasil membuat hatinya tenang kembali.

Dihelanya napas sejenak sebelum jemari lentiknya merogoh tas sekolahnya, mengambil alat tulis dan sebuah buku. Dibukanya buku tersebut, dan ia mulai mengeluarkan pena hitam kesayangannya. Sebelum mengguratkan pena di atas kertas, tangan gadis itu bergerak cepat ke arah rambut _pink _panjangnya dan langsung mengikat _pony tail _rambutnya tersebut. Lalu matanya kembali fokus kepada buku yang ada dihadapannya.

Sakura mengerutkan keningnya. Ia nampak bingung akan menulis apa untuk memulai ceritanya. Namun sebuah kata hadir di otaknya dan membuatnya lancar menulis terusan cerita itu. Ternyata gadis Haruno itu selain suka menggambar, ia juga senang menulis.

Sama seperti biasanya, jika ia memulai sesuatu, ia akan asyik hingga melupakan semua yang ada disekitarnya. Ia ada di dunianya sendiri. Ia tak akan mau repot dengan waktu maupun urusan orang lain—sekalipun itu teman dekatnya—jika ia sudah asyik seperti ini. Baginya waktu serasa berhenti untuk sementara. Berhenti hanya untuknya.

"Sakura, ya?"

Sebuah suara berhasil mengejutkannya. Diangkatnya kepala dengan cepat. Senyum pun kembali merekah di wajahnya. "Ya? Oh, _hi there, _Uchiha-_san_. Kita bertemu lagi, ya?" sapanya ramah. "Dan kau memanggil nama kecilku," sahutnya kemudian.

Rona merah tipis tersirat di wajah Sasuke, orang yang mengejutkan Sakura tadi. "Aa, melihat rambutmu aku jadi ingat dengan kelopak bunga sakura. Dan—yah, begitulah. Aku memanggil nama kecilmu. _Gomen._"

Sakura tertawa kecil. "Kau lucu, ya, Uchiha-_san. _Tapi tak apa kok jika kau mau memanggilku dengan nama kecilku. Itu tak jadi masalah," ujarnya.

"Lucu darimana, eh? Di dalam diriku sama sekali tak ada unsur lucu," protes pemuda itu. "Baiklah. Aku akan memanggilmu dengan nama kecilmu. Begitu pun denganmu. Bagaimana? _Deal?_" tawar Sasuke.

"_Deal_, Sasuke," sahut Sakura cepat. Kemudian ia membereskan barangnya dan menggeser posisi duduknya. "Duduklah, Sasuke. Leherku pegal kalau kita terus begini. Dan jangan sungkan. Kita baru saja menjadi teman, kan?" tanya Sakura dengan sebuah senyum yang biasa tersungging.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis sebelum duduk. "Ya, mulai saat ini kita teman."

Hening merasuki keduanya, hingga akhirnya Sasuke memecah keheningan tersebut, "Jadi? Apakah kau murid SMA?"

Sakura mengangguk. "Yup. Kelas tiga SMA tepatnya. Dan umurku tujuh belas tahun," jawabnya. "Bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau sudah kuliah? Atau malah sudah bekerja?"

"Tidak. Aku sama sepertimu. Tujuh belas tahun dan kelas tiga SMA," jawab Sasuke. "Kau bersekolah di mana?"

"Hi _Kotogakko. _Dekat dari taman kota ini, kok," sahut Sakura. "Kalau kau mau, aku bisa menunjukkannya padamu."

"Tidak perlu, _trims_."

Sakura masih tetap tersenyum. "_Well, _tak apa." Hening sebentar. "Em, kalau kau bersekolah di mana?" tanya Sakura sambil menatap ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke menaikan salah satu alisnya sebentar.

"Konoha _Kotogakko_," jawabnya.

Mata _emerald _Sakura membulat sempurna. Tangan kanannya menutup mulutnya. "Ko—Konoha _Kotogakko_ katamu? Waah kereeeen! Itu kan, sekolah dengan sistem pembebelajaran internasional! Dan setahuku nama sekolah itu Konoha _International Senior High_. _Etto, _aku betul, tidak?"

Pemuda itu mendengus pelan. "Tepat sekali, Nona." Kemudian Sasuke mengerling ke arah gadis itu. "Kau tahu sekali sekolah itu, he?"

"Oh," ujar Sakura, "dulu aku mau masuk ke sekolah itu. Tapi _kaa-san_ melarangku. Katanya sekolah itu rawan bagi anak gadis."

Sasuke hanya menatap Sakura. "Yah, untunglah _okasan_mu bijak, Sakura. Konoha _Kotogakko_ memang agak rawan bagi anak gadis. Kabarnya, gadis-gadis di sekolahku itu banyak diincar untuk dijadikan wanita 'panggilan'. Entahlah itu kabar benar atau kabar burung saja. Yang kudengar dari teman-temanku begitu."

"Benarkah?" Sakura tak percaya. "Seram sekali. Untung _kaa-san _mendengar kabar itu. Kalau tidak dan aku terus memaksa _kaa-san_, mungkin saat ini aku—."

"—kau bertemu denganku, dekat denganku, menjadi temanku, dan kupastikan aku akan melindungi dirimu dari pria-pria berbirahi tinggi itu," sambung Sasuke tanpa berpikir panjang. Otomatis mata obsidian miliknya membelalak kaget menyadari ucapannya sendiri. Ragu-ragu ia menoleh ke arah gadis _pink _itu, gadis yang baru saja menjadi temannya.

Ternyata wajah Sakura sudah bersemu tipis, namun masih dapat terlihat. Senyum tulus diberikannya untuk Sasuke. "Berarti kau mau melindungiku, Sasuke? Ah senangnya, temanku ini mau berbuat hal yang baik. Hatiku tersanjung."

Gantian, kini wajah Sasuke yang bersemu. "_Ba—baka! _Aku ini punya hati nurani, tahu? Tentu saja aku punya sisi baik. Memangnya tidak terlihat di wajahku ini, eh?"

"Tidak. Wajahmu seram, seperti penjahat," ucap Sakura spontan. Sasuke meliriknya dengan kesal. Setelah itu, dengan sukses sebuah jitakan manis didapat si gadis dari teman barunya. "Aduh! Sasukeee, aku tadi hanya bercanda! Jangan main jitak, dong," protes gadis tersebut sambil menggembungkan pipinya. Pemuda itu tertawa pelan dan hal tersebut membuat wajah Sakura bersemu semakin merah. "A—apa sih yang kau tertawakan?"

"Kau," ujar Sasuke sambil mengacak rambut _pink _Sakura.

"SASUKEEEE! Rambutku ini diikat, kau lihat? Aah, bete! Aku mau pulang saja," sungut Sakura. Namun dengan satu tarikan di pergelangan tangannya, Sakura kembali jatuh terduduk di bangku taman. _Emerald_nya menatap kesal pemuda itu. "Apa lagi?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Tangan pemuda itu meraih ikat rambut Sakura dan membetulkan dengan cekatan ikatan _pony tail _pada rambut gadis itu. Si pemuda tersenyum tipis melihat hasil ikatan pada rambut Sakura. "Beres," ujarnya. "Sekarang, mari kuantar pulang."

Sakura yakin saat ini wajahnya pasti seperti kepiting rebus. Oh, gadis mana yang tak akan _meleleh_ jika diperlakukan seperti itu oleh seorang pemuda? Tampan pula. Ya, Sakura memang mengakui di hati kecilnya bahwa teman barunya ini memang tampan.

"Baiklah, Tuan. Lindungi aku diperjalanan pulang, ya," sahut Sakura iseng. Sasuke hanya menyeringai kecil dan kemudian mengangguk.

.:*:.

Sudah tujuh bulan kedua remaja itu rutin bertemu di taman kota. Kini keduanya menjadi lebih akrab. Mereka sering membicarakan banyak hal, dari mulai kepribadian mereka hingga hal-hal tak penting yang terjadi di sekitar mereka.

Jam kini menunjukan pukul tiga sore. Gadis berambut _pink _sepunggung itu terlihat sedang mencorat-coret sesuatu di buku kecilnya. Dia terlihat bosan. Gadis itu terus mengguratkan penanya di buku sembari melihat ke sekelilingnya, siapa tahu orang yang ditunggunya itu datang.

"Coretan tak jelas apa itu?"

Sakura dengan refleks menoleh ke samping kiri dan mendapati si pemuda sedang memperhatikan coretan yang sedari tadi dibuatnya. "Kalau tak jelas, ya sudah jangan dilihat."

Tapi Sasuke—si pemuda itu—tak menanggapi Sakura. Terus saja mata obsidiannya menatap satu persatu kata yang dibuat gadis itu disaat menunggunya barusan.

"_Over? _Kenapa menulis kata itu, eh? Apa kau baru putus dari pacarmu?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura memutar matanya. "Aku tak punya pacar, Sasuke. Belum pernah punya pacar, tepatnya. Dan memangnya salah kalau aku menulis kata itu, hm? Aku tiba-tiba saja kepikiran kata itu, ya makanya aku tulis. _Random _kan semua tulisan ini?"

Mata Sasuke kembali menjalajahi kata-kata di buku sobatnya itu. "Hn. Aku hanya ingin tanya saja kenapa kau menulis kata itu."

"Oh," respon Sakura. Dia terdiam sebentar sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Aku hanya berpikir tentang kematian ketika aku sedang merenung saat jam istirahat di kelasku. Dan pikiran itu menggangguku hingga sekarang. Yaah, jadinya kutulis kata itu."

"Kematian?"

"Ya," sahut gadis pelan. "Semuanya berakhir ketika kita mati. Cerita kita selesai ketika kita mati. _Over_."

Sasuke menghela napas. "Itu memang benar. Tapi sepertinya ada sesuatu yang membuatmu resah dengan kata tersebut. Ada apa? _Mind to tell me? We're friend, right?_"

Sakura terdiam. Matanya menatap ke bawah, menatap sepatunya. Mulutnya bungkam. Gadis itu kelihatan enggan untuk membicarakan hal ini.

"Sakura, bicaralah. Ada apa? Katakan saja padaku, siapa tahu aku bisa membantumu."

"Tidak," sanggah gadis itu cepat. "Yang kali ini, kupastikan kau tak bisa membantuku. Tak akan pernah bisa."

Pemuda itu mengernyitkan dahinya. "Ada apa?"

Sakura menutup kedua manik _emerald _miliknya. Berulang kali ia hembus dan keluarkan napas, mengatur agar ritme napasnya tetap normal. Kedua matanya kembali terbuka dan sedikit berair. Digigitnya bibir bawah itu, agar ia dapat meredam tangis. Mencoba sebisa mungkin untuk tidak menangis. "A—aku tiba-tiba punya _feeling_ jika duniaku mendekati itu. _Almost over. _Aku bisa merasakan jika waktuku sudah dekat."

Sasuke terdiam. Ditatapnya rambut panjang sobatnya, kemudian ia elus rambut itu perlahan. "Kenapa pikiran itu bisa ada di otakmu, Ra? Akhir dari waktu kita tak ada yang bisa memprediksi. Semua itu kuasa Tuhan, dan tak ada manusia yang tahu kapan waktu itu datang padanya. Yang penting sekarang adalah kita harus terus berbuat baik pada siapapun tanpa memandang usia, ras, agama, dan warna kulit. Paham?"

"Aku sudah sangat paham teori itu, Sas." Mereka pun terdiam. Sakura kembali menutup matanya, menikmati sentuhan tangan kekar sang sahabat yang terus mengelus pelan rambutnya. "Di setiap detiknya, kita mendekati kematian. Detik tak pernah berhenti berjalan, sama seperti kematian yang tak pernah berhenti menunggu kita."

Tangan Sasuke berhenti mengelus rambut Sakura dan berganti merengkuh bahunya. Dapat dirasakannya, bahu sang sahabat sedikit bergetar di dalam rengkuhan itu. "Jangan pikirkan hal itu lagi."

Sakura menggeleng lemah. "Tidak bisa. _Feeling_-ku terus membisiki hal itu. Aku takut, Sasuke. Aku takut. Aku masih belum siap untuk mati. Aku belum siap dengan waktu yang akan benar-benar berhenti untukku. Aku benar-benar takut."

Dalam diam, gadis itu menangis. Sasuke menghela napas pelan dan menatap si gadis khawatir. "Ssh, tenanglah. Tenanglah."

"Waktuku hampir habis, aku bisa merasakan itu." Sakura menarik diri dari pelukan Sasuke dan menatap kedua _obsidian_ milik sahabatnya dengan pandangan sendu. "_Sixth sense_ milikku bekerja baik, Sas. Dan selama aku hidup, prasangka-ku selalu benar."

.:*:.

Tiga hari berlalu sudah, semenjak Sakura berbicara tentang kematian yang mendekatinya kepada Sasuke. Kini Sasuke menjadi cemas akan keadaan sahabatnya itu. Terlebih, selama dua hari ini mereka sama sekali tak bertemu.

Hari ini, hari keempat setelah kejadian itu, Sasuke tidak pergi ke taman kota. Untuk hari ini ia akan pergi ke rumah sakit untuk menjenguk kakaknya yang baru saja mengalami kecelakaan. Kakaknya, Uchiha Itachi, kemarin sore terjatuh dari tangga yang berada di lantai tiga di kantornya. Tulang rusuk kakinya patah. Dan dahi Itachi terluka. Benar-benar hari yang sial.

Sasuke mematut diri di depan cermin. Berusaha meyakinkan diri bahwa penampilannya baik-baik saja. Ia merapikan kemeja biru dongker yang ia kenakan. Lengan kemejanya ia gulung sampai sikut dan dua kancing teratas kemejanya ia buka, memperlihatkan kaus putih yang ia menjadi dalaman kemeja itu. Selesai baju, ia memperhatikan celana _jeans_-nya. Setelah ia merasa pakaiannya rapih, pemuda itu bergegas pergi ke rumah sakit.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit, pemuda itu berjalan ke lorong ruang rawat inap dan langsung memasuki ruangan Bangau. Lalu dengan segera ia menghampiri kamar bernomor dua puluh tujuh. Diputarnya kenop pintu ruangan tersebut, dan ia mendapati sang kakak terbaring dengan kaki kanan diperban dan kakinya itu ada dalam kondisi tergantung.

"Hei, _Otouto. _Kau datang juga," sapanya ramah.

Sasuke mendekati ranjang kakaknya itu. Ditariknya sebuah kursi terdekat, dan ia pun duduk di sebelah ranjang sang kakak. "Hn. Bagaimana kabar _Aniki_?"

Itachi mendengus kecil. "Buruk. Rasanya seperti duniaku akan berakhir." Lalu Itachi tertawa pelan. "Tak seburuk itu juga, sih."

"Hn," sahut Sasuke. Mendengar Itachi mengucapkan kata _berakhir, _benaknya jadi teringat Sakura lagi. Apa kabarnya gadis itu sekarang? Apakah ia baik-baik saja? Pikiran itu kini kerap bergentayangan di otak si bungsu Uchiha ini.

Sasuke memperhatikan kakaknya lagi. Berusaha menepis pikiran khawatir tentang sobat _pink_nya itu. "_Aniki_ sudah makan? Apa _tou-san _dan _kaa-san_ sudah menjenguk _Aniki_?" tanyanya bertubi.

Itachi tersenyum. "Ya, _aniki_ sudah makan. _Tou-san _dan _kaa-san _sedang dalam perjalanan kemari," jawabnya. Ia memandang adiknya dan kemudian tersenyum lagi. "Hei, Sasuke. Maukah kau membelikan _aniki_mu ini sekaleng jus jeruk? Tiba-tiba _aniki_ ingin minum jus jeruk."

Sasuke mengangguk. Tanpa lama lagi, ia keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

Kaki pemuda itu melangkah panjang-panjang. Entah mengapa ia ingin cepat-cepat menuju ke tempat mesin penjual minuman kaleng otomatis yang berada di ujung lorong ruang rawat inap rumah sakit tersebut. Hatinya merasakan sesuatu yang tidak beres.

Ketika ia sampai, ia melihat seorang gadis di depan mesin itu. Gadis yang terbilang cantik itu duduk di sebuah kursi roda. Terlihat kaki sebelah kirinya diperban dan ada beberapa jahitan di lengan sebelah kirinya. Gadis itu tidak menyadari kehadiran Sasuke karena ia sedang menangis sesenggukan sambil menggumamkan sebuah nama.

"Huhuhuhu, Sakura... Sakura..."

Sasuke bisa merasakan hatinya mencelos. Perasaan tak enak itu kembali mengganggunya. Ia terdiam membeku mendengar tangisan gadis tersebut. Dikumpulkannya seluruh keberanian untuk menegur si gadis dan mempersiapkan diri untuk segala kemungkinan.

"_Gomenasai._"

Gadis itu terhenyak. Ditolehkannya kepala ke arah kirinya untuk melihat siapa yang menegurnya. "A—ada apa?" tanya si gadis dengan suara yang parau.

"Anda menggumamkan nama Sakura," mulai Sasuke pelan. "Er, boleh saya tahu apa nama belakang Sakura yang Anda gumamkan barusan?"

Si gadis menundukan kepalanya. Air mata menggenang kembali di pelupuk mata gadis itu. Akhirnya ia mengeluarkan lagi suara paraunya, "Ha—Haruno Sakura."

Jawaban gadis itu dengan sukses membuat kedua obsidian Sasuke membelalak kaget. "Apa yang terjadi padanya?"

"Ka—kau siapa?"

"Ah, _gomen,_" ujar Sasuke menyadari kelancangannya. "Saya Uchiha Sasuke. Teman dari Haruno Sakura."

"Oh, kau Uchiha yang sering ia ceritakan rupanya," sahut gadis itu. "Aku Yamanaka Ino. Sa—sahabatnya."

"Hn. Aku sudah mendengar tentangmu darinya." Sasuke menghela napas keras. Mencoba menghentikan perasaan aneh yang sedari tadi mengganggunya. "Jadi, apa yang terjadi padanya?"

Raut wajah gadis itu—atau kita sebut saja ia Ino, berubah sendu. "Di—dia kecelakaan. Sekarang ia koma dan masih dalam masa kritisnya."

"Apa katamu?" Sasuke tak percaya.

"Dia kecelakaan dan sekarang dia koma," ulang Ino. Kini air matanya tumpah. "Dan ini semua salahku. Salahku yang membuatnya koma. Salahku yang kini membuatnya seperti saat ini, antara hidup dan mati. Semua ini salahku! Andai saja aku tidak memaksanya menemaniku untuk membeli kado untuk _nee-chan._ Andai saja aku lebih berhati-hati. Andai saja ia tidak melindungiku. Andai saja waktu bisa diputar ulang."

Tubuh Sasuke terasa membeku mendengar ucapan Ino. Ditatapnya gadis yang terus menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena membuat Sakura koma.

"Bisakah kau antar aku ke ruang di mana ia di rawat?"

Ino mengangguk perlahan. Sebelum ia berhasil memutar roda di kursinya, tangan Sasuke sudah lebih dulu menahannya.

"Biar aku saja yang mendorong kursimu." Ino mengangguk lagi.

Sasuke mendorong kursi roda Ino dengan hati-hati. Sebisa mungkin pemuda itu berkonsentrasi pada instruksi Ino. Pikiran Sasuke kini benar-benar kacau. Ia sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaan sobat yang baru ia temui beberapa bulan yang lalu itu.

"Nyonya Haruno," sahut Ino lirih. Seorang wanita paruh baya yang berusia sekitar empat puluhan itu menatap Ino sedih. Sasuke kemudian mendorong kursi roda Ino mendekat menuju wanita tersebut. "Nyonya Haruno, a —aku, aku—."

"Ssh," potong wanita yang diketahui sebagai ibunda dari Sakura itu. Diraihnya kepala Ino dan kemudian ia memeluk gadis itu. "Sudah, Ino. Sudah, jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri lagi. Ini bukan salahmu. Ini murni kecelakaan. Ini sudah takdirnya. Dan jangan buat Sakura bertambah sedih karena kau terus menyalahkan dirimu sendiri. Sudah, sudah."

Ino menangis dalam pelukan ibu Sakura. Kemudian mata _jade_ milik ibu Sakura menatap heran ke arah Sasuke. "_Gomen,_ Nak. Kau teman Sakura juga? Ibu rasa, ibu belum pernah melihatmu sebelumnya."

Sasuke mengangguk sopan. "Ya, Nyonya Haruno. Wajar jika Anda belum pernah melihat saya, karena saya teman baru yang ditemuinya di taman kota beberapa bulan yang lalu. Saya Uchiha Sasuke."

Wanita paruh baya itu tersenyum lembut pada Sasuke. "Oh, salam kenal kalau begitu, Uchiha-_san._" Senyum terus menempel di parasnya. "Kau ingin lihat keadaanya sekarang, ya?" tanya ibu Sakura. Sasuke hanya mengangguk. "Masuklah ke ruangan di ujung sana. Di sana ada Sakura yang sedang terbaring lemah. Mohon doakan yang terbaik untuknya."

"Pasti, Nyonya Haruno." Tangan Sasuke pun terlepas dari pegangan kursi roda Ino. Dia membungkukkan badan dengan sopan pada ibu Sakura sebelum menuju ke ruang di mana sang sahabat di rawat.

Hati pemuda itu berdetak lebih cepat saat ini. Dibukanya kenop pintu ruangan di mana Sakura berada. Dan saat itu pula mata Sasuke dibuat sendu dengan apa yang dilihatnya di dalam ruangan itu. Miris. Miris sekali melihat sobatnya terbaring lemah. Di sebelah ranjangnya terdapat sebuah monitor yang menunjukan keadaan detak jantung gadis itu. Dan dapat dilihat bahwa detak jantung si gadis sangat lemah.

Didekatinya ranjang gadis yang baru beberapa bulan menjadi sobatnya itu. Dapat dilihat jika wajah sang gadis yang biasanya cerah kini berubah pucat pasi. Pernapasannya pun perlu dibantu oleh tabung oksigen yang menutupi hidung serta daerah di sekitar mulutnya. Tubuhnya pun penuh luka, dan ada beberapa jahitan di sebelah kiri tubuhnya. Bahkan di pelipisnya pun ada jahitan. Buruk sekali kondisi gadis itu.

Sasuke menyibak pelan poni Sakura yang berantakan di pelipis gadis itu. Berhati-hati agar tangannya tidak menyentuh jahitan di pelipisnya. Dan kemudian dielusnya perlahan rambut _pink _alami yang menjadi ciri khas si gadis.

Kedua _onyx_ Sasuke sendu. "Sakura, apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?" lirih pemuda itu pelan. Didenguskannya napas pendek sebelum ia kembali membuka suaranya,

"Cepatlah kau lewati masa krisismu. Semuanya ingin kau kembali. Termasuk aku. Aku rindu padamu."

.:*:.

Hari demi hari berganti. Tak terasa sudah sepuluh hari pemuda tersebut mengunjungi rumah sakit secara rutin setiap pukul empat sore. Mengunjungi kakaknya dan sang sahabat. Setiap hari dia selalu mengunjungi kakaknya terlebih dahulu, baru setelah itu sahabat _pink_nya.

Dan sekarang adalah hari kesebelas dia pergi ke rumah sakit. Kaki pemuda itu melangkah cepat-cepat ke kamar sang kakak yang keadaannya sudah membaik. Entah mengapa hati pemuda itu terasa was-was.

"Hai, Sasu-o_touto._"

Sasuke —nama pemuda itu—menatap sang kakak dengan lega. Pasalnya, kaki Itachi yang semula tergantung kini sudah tak tergantung lagi. Dapat dilihatnya, kaki Itachi kini hanya mengenakan gips. Senyum lebar langsung tersungging di bibir keduanya.

"Bagaimana keadaan kaki _Aniki_ sekarang?"

Senyum Itachi merekah lebih lebar. "Sudah lebih baik. Dan ada kabar baik. Besok _aniki_mu ini sudah boleh pulang."

"Benarkah?" ujar Sasuke. Itachi mengangguk.

"Yep, yep. Besok _aniki _pulang. _Tou-san _dan _kaa-san_ sudah diberitahu," kata Itachi masih dengan senyum mengembang di parasnya. Ditolehkannya kepala kepada adiknya yang masih berdiri di depan pintu. Segaris senyum tulus ia pampang untuk sang adik. "Jadi, bagaimana kabar gadismu itu sekarang?"

"Gadisku, eh? Dia sahabatku," protes Sasuke. Namun nampaknya Itachi tak peduli. "Keadaannya kemarin belum ada kemajuan sama sekali. Ia tidak sadar-sadar. Dan saat ini ia masih dalam kondisi kritis. Aku harap dia bisa melewati semua ini."

Hening menyelimuti kedua Uchiha tersebut. Raut wajah keduanya menjadi sedih. Itachi yang memang belum pernah secara langsung bertemu dengan Sakura pun bisa merasakan kesedihan yang dirasakan oleh Sasuke dan berharap harapan yang sama dengan adiknya itu.

"Sas," panggil Itachi. Sasuke menengadahkan kepala menatap sang kakak. "Lebih baik sekarang kau besuk dia lagi. Temani dia lewati masa kritisnya ini."

"Hn," sahut Sasuke. Dia membungkukkan badannya sebelum keluar dari kamar sang kakak dan berjalan cepat menuju ruangan di mana sang sahabat dirawat. Selama berjalan menyusuri lorong-lorong rumah sakit, ia berharap Sakura sudah siuman dan menyambutnya dengan senyuman manis khas si gadis.

Namun ternyata khayalan itu masihlah sebuah pengharapan. Keadaan gadis itu masih sama seperti hari-hari kemarin. Dan yang menyambut kedatangannya masihlah ibunda dari Sakura.

"_Ne_, sore Uchiha-_san._"

Sasuke membungkuk sopan. "Sore, Nyonya Haruno. Bagaimana keadaan Sakura?"

"Ah, Sakura. Tidak ada kemajuan sama sekali."

Sasuke dan Nyonya Haruno menatap miris ke arah Sakura. Dibenak keduanya sebenarnya sudah lelah menunggu kehadirannya. Mereka ingin cepat-cepat melihat senyumnya, mendengar ceritanya, mendengar tawa khasnya. Mereka sudah sangat rindu dengan kehadiran gadis itu.

Tanpa terasa, air mata jatuh di pipi Nyonya Haruno. Diusapnya air mata itu, berusaha tegar. "Nak, tolong jaga Sakura sebentar, ya. Saya permisi dulu sebentar."

Sasuke hanya mengangguk dan setelah itu Nyonya Haruno pergi keluar dari ruangan. Pemuda itu mendekati ranjang si gadis. Ditariknya sebuah kursi yang paling dekat dan ia duduk di atas kursi itu. Ditatapnya sang sahabat lama. Perasaan Sasuke bercampur aduk melihat gadis itu. Diulurkannya tangan kanannya untuk mengelus pipi Sakura.

"Ra, aku mohon lewati ini semua. Jangan dulu kau akhiri ceritamu sendiri. Jangan berani mengakhiri ceritamu lebih dulu. Karena—karena aku belum sepenuhnya masuk ke dalam ceritamu dan menjadi tokoh utama di ceritamu."

Tangan Sasuke masih mengelus pelan pipi pucat Sakura. "Entah sejak kapan perasaan ini muncul. Tapi yang sebenarnya adalah aku ingin menjadi tokoh utama di dalam ceritamu, yang berpengaruh untukmu. Seperti kau yang berpengaruh untukku." Senyum lembut terukir di paras tampan bungsu Uchiha itu. "Kita harus impas, Ra. Kalau kau dengar semua ini, aku mohon berjuanglah untuk terbangun dan selesaikan ceritamu—bersamaku."

Entah mengapa, selesai Sasuke mengucapkan kata-kata tersebut, monitor yang ada di sebelah ranjang Sakura bergerak dengan cepat. Degup jantung Sakura berdetak dengan cepat. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Sasuke kaget dan berharap Sakura segera membuka mata. Segera menyambutnya dengan senyuman manis dengan binar-binar cahaya di mata _emerald_nya.

Tapi yang selanjutnya terjadi adalah hal yang berlainan dengan harapan si pemuda.

Degup jantung Sakura yang berdegup cepat itu tiba-tiba saja melambat. Hal ini membuat Sasuke panik. Ditekannya tombol untuk memanggil perawat yang ada di sebelah ranjang Sakura. Berharap perawat-perawat itu cepat datang dan mengatakan bahwa Sakura tidak apa-apa. Sakura masih bisa selamat.

Namun beberapa detik sebelum perawat-perawat itu masuk dengan terburu-buru ke ruangan sakura, monitor yang memperlihatkan detak jantung Sakura itu menampilkan satu garis horizontal dengan satu bunyi yang panjang.

.:*:.

Angin sore di sebuah taman kota berhembus sejuk memainkan rambut seorang pemuda yang tengah duduk santai sembari membaca diktat tebal yang ada di tangannya. Wajah tampan si pemuda terlihat begitu nyaman. Ia menikmati belaian angin sejuk yang menerpa kulitnya.

Pemuda itu menutup diktat tebalnya dan menutup mata sejenak. Dihelanya napas pendek sebelum ia membuka matanya dan tersenyum tipis. Pemuda itu kemudian melihat ke sekelilingnya. Memperhatikan apa yang orang lain lakukan di taman itu. Tiba-tiba saja memori-memorinya terbuka. Dan ia mengingat hari itu.

Hari di mana ia pertama kalinya ke taman kota sendirian. Waktu itu ia hanya heran dan bertanya-tanya mengapa orang-orang senang menghabiskan sore mereka di taman itu. Hingga akhirnya sebuah kertas dengan sketsa yang belum selesai terjatuh di dekat kakinya.

Dan saat itulah ia bertemu dengan gadis itu. Gadis dengan rambut _pink_ yang unik itu.

Mengingat Sakura membuat segaris senyum berkembang bertambah lebar di paras tampannya. Gadis itu benar-benar menyita seluruh perhatiannya, mengalihkan dunianya.

Ditengah kenikmatannya menikmati pemandangan sore, tiba-tiba saja matanya gelap.

"Coba tebak, Sasuke, ini siapa?"

Pemuda Uchiha itu terdiam sembari meraba pelan tangan yang menutup matanya itu. "Hn. Ini tangan orang menyebalkan, cerewet, dan orang yang senang menindas orang lain."

Alhasil, satu jitakan manis berhasil mendarat di kepala Sasuke. "SASUKEEEE!"

Sasuke tertawa pelan. "Tapi orang itu juga orang yang mempunyai sisi manis—walaupun kadang-kadang terjadinya."

"KAAAUUU! Belum puas nih dapat jitakanku, eh?"

"Sudah puas kok, _trims._ Sakit nih." Sasuke mengeluarkan cengiran khasnya dan menarik tangan orang tersebut, hingga ia terjatuh dan duduk tepat disamping Sasuke. "_Ne_, setelah puas membuatku kena _heart attack_ waktu itu, kau masih ingin membuatku menderita, eh?" bisik Sasuke pelan, tepat ditelinga orang tersebut. "Tapi aku tak akan peduli selama kau hanya menyaktiku seperti tadi. Yang tadi hanya bohongan, kan? Asal jangan beri aku _heart attack _yang sama seperti waktu itu dan jangan lirik yang lain. Sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi Uchiha Sakura. Kau milikku. Kau tunanganku."

Senyuman manis terpampang di paras Sakura. "Tidak akan. Karena tidak ada pria lain yang akan menjagaku sepertimu. Yang akan memperjuangkan aku sepertimu. Memperjuangkan aku ketika aku nyaris di akhir ceritaku. Terima kasih banyak ya, Sasuke. Aku sangat sangat sangat suka padamu karena itu."

Sasuke mengacak rambut Sakura. Senyuman bahagia terlukis jelas di paras keduanya. "Mana mungkin aku rela kehilangan tokoh utama di dalam ceritaku. Tak akan pernah aku mau. Karena aku hanya ingin mengakhiri cerita hidupku bersamamu."

.

.

_Karena ceritaku hanya akan berakhir bersamamu. Bersama tokoh terpenting di dalam ceritaku._

.:*:.

Owari

.:*:.

**A/N: **For SasuSaku Fan Day! Happy SSFD, Blossoms! Maaf kalau ada typo(s) dan publish kemalaman. =.= well, review? :D

Fii


End file.
